


Waiting

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's having a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Set during Stolen Earth/Journey's End Doctor Who eps. Spoilers for those.  
> Notes: Thanks to my Twitter peep Laffers18 for reading it over for flow and potentially awkward wording. She rocks!

It was the waiting which nearly did Gwen in.

Sitting in the Hub, sealed off from the rest of the world; a Dalek on the other side of the time lock, and not knowing how Jack was doing was excruciating.

Then the call came through, and her first instinct was to ask about Jack.

She heard the smile in his voice as he introduced her to his Doctor.

She smiled at the pride in his voice and that he was okay. He would come back to them, she was sure of it this time.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
